User blog:Vrinda.dance/Art Of Love: The Movie Part 1
Hey guys, This is my first fanfiction. Jack and Kim are still married and they still have a daughter named Mitchie. But this fanfiction is a little bit different. Jack has a younger sister and her name is Juliet. Juliet has a fiance and his name is Blake Michael and villian is Naomi Coleman. I know I said that I think of Leo and Olivia as brother and sister, but this is just a story. I was just relating this story to the made up fan fiction "Art Of Love" by NBBforever78. Don't get me mistaken. Leo Howard: Jack Howard Olivia Holt: Kim Howard Mackenzie Foy: Mitchie Howard Bella Thorne: Juliet Howard Blake Michael: Himself Zendaya Coleman: Naomi Coleman Part 1 Jack, Juliet, Kim, and Mitchie were in the living the room, playing Apples to Apples, until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Juliet. Juliet got up from the couch, ran to the door, opened it, and it was her fiance, Blake Michael. "Hey Blake, what are you doing here?", asked Juliet. "Hey sweetie, I got bored at my house, so I thought of coming to your house and hanging out with you and your family. Is that ok?", asked Blake. "Absolutely. Just come inside. Can you tell my family that I'll be right back?", asked Juliet. "Sure." Blake went inside and Juliet went outside to check the mailbox and went back inside the house. Juliet's family was very happy to see Blake. "Hey Blake, what's up?" asked Jack. "Nothing much. You?" asked Blake. "Nothing. Just playing Apples to Apples with Kim, Mitchie, and Juliet. Would you like to join us?" asked Jack. "Sure. Hello, Kim. Hello, Mitchie," said Blake. "Hello," said Kim and Mitchie. "Can we continue?" asked Juliet. "Sure," said Kim. The family and Blake played Apples to Apples for about 1/2 hour, until Juliet's phone started to buzz. "Juliet, your phone's buzzing," said Jack. "Oh, thanks." Juliet checked her phone and it was text message from. . . . anonymous! The text said: Someone will be coming to your house at exactly 7 p.m. and that someone will kill you, Kim, and Mitchie. So, be prepared to meet your end. Juliet got extremely scared. Kim asked Juliet, "Juliet, are you ok? You look scared. What does the message say?". Kim snatched the phone out of Juliet's hands and read it along with Mitchie. Kim and Mitchie also got extremely scared. Kim gave the phone to Jack and Blake. "It's alright. I'm sure it's just a lame prank," said Jack. "It doesn't sound like a prank to me, daddy," said Mitchie. "Me neither," said Juliet. "Me neither. What time is it now?" asked Kim. "It's 6:55," said Mitchie. "Oh no!" said Juliet. "Don't worry. Jack and I will protect the three of you," said Blake. Five minutes has passed and the doorbell rang. "Oh my gosh!" yelled Juliet. "Juliet!" Kim whispered. "I'm sorry." "Mommy! Aunty! I'm scared!" said Mitchie. Then, Jack immediately came up with an idea, "I have a plan. Juliet, Kim, and Mitchie, the three of you go down to the basement door and run away and run as fast as you can. Don't look back. Juliet, rent a car at some car rental place that's nearby so that you guys drive away somewhere, ok?" "Ok." Blake and I will handle this." "Are you sure?" Kim asked. "I'm positive." "Ok, Just be careful." Don't worry, Kimmy. I will." Jack, Kim, and Mitchie hugged. "Blake, please be careful," said Juliet. "I will. I promise." They both hugged. Juliet walked over to Jack and they also hugged. "You girls be careful. Now go," said Jack. Juliet and Kim went upstairs to their bedrooms and grabbed their cell phones and purses. They came back downstairs and took Mitchie to the basement and ran out of the basement door. Meanwhile, Jack and Blake opened the door and It was Naomi Coleman, Blake's ex-girlfriend. "Naomi?!" said Blake, with a shocked face. "Hello, Blake. Surprised to see me?" asked Naomi. Blake asked, "What are you doing here?" Naomi answered, "We're going to get married. But after, I kill your fiance, Juliet Howard. Where is she?" Blake kept quiet and so did Jack. Naomi asked, "WHERE IS SHE?" Blake asked, "Why should I tell you?" Naomi was getting frustrated and she walked up to Jack. "Jack, where is your sister, wife, and daughter?" asked Naomi. Jack kept quiet, until he spoke up. Jack asked, "What did my wife do to you?" "In highschool, your wife encouraged Juliet to steal Blake away from me." "That's because you weren't Blake's type. Listen to me, Naomi, Leave my wife, my sister, and my daughter alone. And you're definitely not going to marry Blake. Juliet is." Don't tell me what to do. Boys, find them around the house. Seven big guys came inside and started looking in every single corner, while two big guys were holding Jack and Blake. Jack and Blake tried to fight back , but it was useless. "Tie them," Naomi ordered. The two big guys tied up Jack and Blake to two chairs. Jack and Blake started to get worried. Will Naomi find out where the girls went? Are the girls ok? Find out in Part 2 of.... Art Of Love: The Movie I hope you guys liked part of the fanfiction so far. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts